


san san ku do

by yvizsanlawrent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Food mentions, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Dork, short japanese alcohol mention, super short but sweet, they’re both dorks in love, traditional japanese wedding food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvizsanlawrent/pseuds/yvizsanlawrent
Summary: San San Ku Do:The most popular tradition during a Shinto-style wedding is the exchange of nuptial cups, which is called san san ku do. San means three and ku means nine. The groom and bride drink sake three times each, from three different-sized sake cups called sakazuki. In their exchanging cups, they are symbolically exchanging their marriage vows.(title may not be wholly related lmfao)
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	san san ku do

“Watcha wanna eat Omi-kun?”

Previously lying on his boyfriend’s lap, Atsumu begrudgingly removes himself to prepare for dinner, stretching out his knots and joints. 

Kiyoomi gave a contemplative hum, finishing the last passages of lines before flipping a page from his book. 

He draws out his hum, Atsumu figuring that Kiyoomi must have been in a better and laid-back mood than he thought as he starts walking, finally moving the muscles of his legs. 

“Sushi... And sea bream. And shrimp.” 

He pauses and arches a brow at this strange request. “Sea bream and shrimp? We’d probably hav’ta buy those if ya wa—“ “Herring roe and rolled omelette would also be nice.” He continues, not minding Atsumu. “Huh?” He turns around to take a good look at Kiyoomi, his almost bored yet contemplative voice confusing him. As if he was teasing him of something he didn’t know in his own twisted Omi-kun way. 

“Red sticky rice too. Oh, and with toasted sesame.”

“I don’t get… What’s with—?” His face contorts in confusion, not getting where Kiyoomi was going. Or rather, Atsumu just realized what he’s been talking about, albeit in a very roundabout and puzzle-ly way. Brought up a few times here and there but was never serious. Confusion immediately morphs into suspicion. 

“And sake.”

“.... _Sake._ ”

A soft affirmative hum. 

“Three cups of sake.” Kiyoomi elaborates, tracing the outsides of the page before he slowly flips it, holding onto the corner edge with his fingers.

“O... oi… Kiyoomi... Are you—? What are you...”

He belatedly feels the heat in his chest and face, too winded to realise the thumping of his heart. Electric currents travel his nerves, lost in nervousness, denial, giddiness and anticipation. 

“Wait, yer just joking right?”

 _Fool,_ when does Kiyoomi ever joke around? Well, throughout their relationship and decades knowing each other, he _does_ occasionally joke around and tease him. But this? _Ho-hoh kami-sama, strike a lightning at me wouldya?_

Atsumu stood there, hands awkwardly in the air as his mouth opened and closed, moving around like a stuttering fish, trying to comprehend the situation. Trying to realise what’s currently happening and what’s **_about_** _to happen holyfuck is he actually serious—?_

Only when Atsumu realizes that Kiyoomi had stopped reading and being all mysterious is when he calls out his name, suddenly in front of him. Deep irises lock with his own soft golden ones. Kiyoomi’s mouth starts to open. 

Atsumu panics. 

“W—wa— _waaaaaiiiit Omi-kun! Nooo no nonono, waitImnotyetready!_ Ya can’t just—“

In true Omi-kun fashion when he knows he has the upper hand, he huffs out a laugh and a half smirk. “You’re not ready for what, _Tsum-tsum?”_

Aforementioned “Tsum-tsum” is rendered mortified.

Even more so when Kiyoomi steps closer to him. He gently catches Atsumu’s flailing and electrocuted arms, one hand on his right wrist, the other slowly snaking its way to grasp and intertwine their hands together. Atsumu holds his breath, staring at their hands before being magnetized to Kiyoomi’s eyes. 

He wants to cry. 

He felt long, firm fingers shift, bringing Atsumu’s hand to Kiyoomi’s lips, tenderly kissing the knuckle of his finger. 

He cries. 

“Wanna legally hate each other forever?”

Atsumu throws his head back in surprise and laughter, choking through his tears as Kiyoomi bears a wide crooked smile on his face. They gently touch their foreheads, smiling at each other, hidden emotions and tears pricking Kiyoomi’s eyes. Atsumu blows a shaky, yet ecstatic breath. 

“Hell fucking yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be partly inspired by Maggie and Zac getting engaged and the new podcast episode but largely inspired (read: brainrot-ed) from “after the rain” by diwata here in ao3. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (edit: I FORGOT. FOLLOW ME ON TWT AS @/yvizsanlawrent)


End file.
